See You Soon
by HHHereComesTrouble
Summary: A glimpse into the lives of Paul and Stephanie during their unwanted separation...HHH/Steph. (One-shots)
1. Chapter 1

**So I was planning on updating a diff story today...but that obviously didn't happen. So now here I am with this new story. To be honest, it was going to be a oneshot of their awkward dates, but by the end of this chapter, it's starting to feel like a story. Hopefully I can update it, as well as my other. In the meantime, enjoy and let me know if there's anything you want to see in the next chapter. :)**

Paul Levesque shifted awkwardly in his seat, allowing his fork to push around the untouched meal on his plate. Lazily, he pushed back his dark gold strands from his face. He let his hazel eyes wander around the restaurant—basically anywhere that let him avoid making eye contact with the woman sitting across from him.

"You're not hungry?" she asked with concerned green eyes. Although it was intended to be a thoughtful question, something about her tone was so cold.

Paul gave a small smile of appreciation before shaking his head.

The woman's name was Jamie, and she was a complete stranger to Paul in every way. The only reason they were sitting here on this date was due to a mutual friend who had set them up. And the only reason Paul was single at the moment was because of his recent separation with Stephanie McMahon. But that was the way life had to be. Her father had made things crystal clear to the couple. So they stopped seeing each other and agreed on seeing different people. Trying new relationships would hopefully help them move on. Unfortunately, the idea sounded a lot better to Paul when Steph had suggested it. Now that it was actually happening, he wasn't such a fan.

Paul noticed the somewhat annoyed expression on Jamie's face. Ten years ago, he would have been so much more intrigued by this woman. But now, he lacked interest. It wasn't that she wasn't pretty. She had light blonde hair, piercing green eyes, and her body wasn't too bad looking either—in most men's eyes, she'd be the perfect woman. But not in Paul's. Only Steph could be that for him.

"Something's obviously bugging you," Jamie noted, observing the confused look on Paul's face.

"Am I really that much of an open book?" Paul asked jokingly. Jamie's expression changed a bit at his lighthearted comment. For the first time in the half hour they'd been here, he'd finally answered with more than three dull words.

"Why yes, actually you are. So do you want to talk about it?" she asked softly. Quite honestly, no he didn't want to talk about this. Not with her at least. It would be too pathetic—searching for sympathy within a woman he didn't know at all.

Maybe venting to a stranger wouldn't be so bad, though. It would give him an objective opinion on this whole Steph situation. Paul just hoped Jamie didn't think they actually had something going on, because he certainly did not feel that way about her.

"I guess it's now or never," Paul muttered to himself. Jamie chuckled to herself nervously, hoping that she wasn't overstepping her boundaries by interrogating Paul about his personal life. They'd sat in silence for the most part of the date and only managed to make some small talk. "Long story short. I fell in love with my best friend. We got together. It was bad for business. Her dad made us call it quits. And now we're in this awkward position."

"Awkward in what way?" Jamie asked.

"Every way," Paul sighed. "We can't be friends like we used to, because it's like we're ignoring some spark that's exploding right before our eyes. When I look at her, I have to control my thoughts and try not to stare. I have to sort my words before I open my mouth around her. Saying something remotely flirtatious just results in a bitter silence."

Jamie just sat there, staring at Paul for a moment. She had to admit she was a little disappointed. Paul seemed like a good guy, and it would have been nice to spend more time with him. However, his thoughts were obviously absorbed in someone else and that wouldn't be changing any time soon by the sound of it.

"Love is a weird thing, Paul. It creeps up on you unbelievably fast, but is difficult to push away," Jamie explained. Paul listened. It couldn't hurt to get woman advice from an actual woman. He used to take these kinds of problems to Steph for advice, but that was before she became the thing he needed advice about.

"But I don't want to push it away," Paul admitted. She could see something in his eyes at that moment. Was it fear? Pain? Or maybe it was just love.

"Then stop trying to. Look, you're here on what is supposed to be a romantic date," Jamie began gesturing to the restaurant around her. "Yet, there lies a problem. The woman you love isn't the one on the date with you."

"So?" Paul asked confused. He wasn't really sure where his blind date was headed with all this.

"So you should be with her..."

"If only it were that simple," Paul muttered under his breath, so only he could hear the statement. He nodded at her politely, before leaving enough cash on the table to pay for their meal.

Both of them stood up and walked to the door. Before heading off in their different directions, they shared a quick embrace.

"It was great meeting you, Paul."

"You too."

"I hope everything works out with your girl," Jamie said sincerely.

"Thanks. Me too."

Paul slowly walked back to his car. Date Number One: Unsuccessful. It's not that Jamie was a bad person or anything. She just wasn't the distraction he needed to keep his mind off Steph. Or the "second best" so to speak. Because that's what you settle for when you can't have the best.

* * *

"So, have you ever had any interest in the medical field?" Jason asked curiously. Stephanie swore they'd been over this a billion times tonight. No, she was not a doctor. She did not have some dream about becoming a doctor. She didn't even like going to the doctor for that matter.

"No, Jason. I haven't," Stephanie replied in a tone that was obviously annoyed. "Have you ever had any interest in something that wasn't in the medical field?" In other words, Steph was implying that this man had no life. Her question would have made Paul chuckle to himself because he would always pick up on her sarcastic remarks.

"Well, I did consider law school in my high school days," he answered. What an exciting person. Stephanie swore she would fall asleep in her plate of food before this date came to an end.

"Cool," was her lame response. What else was she supposed to say anyways? That she wished he wasn't such a boring person? But her boredom would only escalate as the night progressed. Jason told about seven different stories about incidents in the hospital that he found quite hilarious. Although she'd tuned out a long time ago, Stephanie let out a fake laugh every now and then. Jason seemed pleased though, because he kept nodding his head eagerly.

For some reason, his habits were just driving her crazy. Every minute or so, he would slick back his jet black hair or let his lips curve into a phony smile. In fact, everything about the man seemed phony.

Now she was starting to regret suggesting this whole dating, moving on crap. This was only her first date and she was ready to stab herself to death, even if it meant using a butter knife to do so. Sure there were plenty of fish in the sea, but there was only one Paul Levesque.

While Jason continued to drone on about his exciting experiences as a doctor, Stephanie noticed something that caught her attention. At first she thought her eyes were mistaking her. After violently pinching herself several times (and assuring Jason that she wasn't mentally ill), she knew it had to be him. There was only one man with those golden locks, tan skin, and muscular build.

When Stephanie saw the girl sitting across from him at the table, she couldn't help that odd feeling brewing in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't disgust or anger, but something close to that. Jealousy. There was some disbelief, too. What were the odds of them ending up in the same restaurant at the same time, both on dates? Although, he seemed to be hitting it off with his girl. They seemed deep in conversation, and Paul was actually listening.

While, here sat Stephanie. Bored as all hell. Doctors really were the most boring people alive. Professional wrestlers. Those were the guys that could keep you at the edge of your seat.

Stephanie watched Paul's every moment. He hadn't noticed her though. He was too busy talking it up with blondie. At least their conversation wasn't one-sided. At one point, Stephanie was seriously considering the idea of joining them. Anything to escape Jason. And his stories. The only thing she could compare his stories to were the production meetings that her father ran. Paul was the only person who kept her sane there. Passing the occasional note, making her cell phone go off while someone was speaking, making those animated faces at her.

"Stephanie, you haven't told me much about yourself," Jason pointed out. Well maybe if he would ever shut up, she'd have the chance to say something every now and then. Despite her rude thoughts, her tone came out more polite than she had expected.

"Well, what would you like to know?"

"Hmm… tell me about your family. Do you have any siblings?" Jason asked curiously. Stephanie quietly snorted. Jason seemed pretty proud of himself for that question, like he'd really put a lot of thought into coming up with it. Stephanie had always thought doctors were supposed to be good listeners, but apparently not all of them had to.

"I have an older brother. His name's Shane," Stephanie answered, trying to get another glimpse at Paul.

"You know, that reminds me of a story I always like to tell," Jason started. Oh no. There was no way she was sitting through this again.

"Does it now? Because it seems like whatever I say would 'remind' you of some story that will be just as long and boring as the previous one," Stephanie snapped back annoyed. Jason's eyes went wide. Not once had a woman ever been so rude to him, and on a date for that matter.

"Stephanie, you should really watch—"

"No, it's my turn to talk now. No one really cares about these so-called hilarious stories. And for the record, you don't impress me as much as you think you do," Stephanie said, not really caring anymore what he thought. She didn't give a damn if she ever ran into this man again. But she preferred not to.

Stephanie stood up, placed a one hundred dollar bill on the table, and left without looking back. She noticed an empty table where Paul and his date once sat. Now she shifted her jealousy towards Paul. He was so much better at this stuff—being social. He had some charm that just made people instantly fall head over heels for him. Stephanie, on the other hand, had a wicked temper and a low boiling point. She could only take so much before she snapped and walked out. At least Paul could control his temper when he wanted to.

Grabbing a mint on her way out of the restaurant, she noticed Paul walking towards his car, fumbling with the keys in his hands. And much to Stephanie's relief, he was alone. She accelerated her pace, so that she could sneak up from behind him.

"Hey stranger," she whispered mysteriously. Paul turned at the sound of her voice, with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey. What are you doing out at this late hour, looking pretty hot if I do say so myself?" Paul asked while flipping her a wink. She let her wavy brown hair fall to cover her blush stained cheeks.

"You say that as if I don't have a social life at night," Stephanie retorted.

"Or maybe you don't have one at all," Paul teased. She lightly shoved him as they walked through the parking lot. "See? Your violent tendencies probably scare off the few friends you have."

"Violent tendencies?" Steph laughed disbelievingly. "This is coming from the man who hits other men with steel chairs for a living."

"Fair enough."

"And it looks like I'm not the only one all dressed up this evening," Stephanie pointed out, gesturing to his clothes.

"I know what you're thinking. And yes, I do clean up well," he said cockily.

"What for?" Stephanie already knew why, but for some reason she wanted to hear him say it for himself. Maybe she could get a feel for how his date went by the tone of his voice.

"If you must know, I had a date," Paul bragged, obviously trying to get under her skin.

"Well so did I."

"Did you now?" Paul asked. "Well, I'm sure whoever the prick was stands no chance against this," Paul said pointing to himself. Stephanie just laughed.

"Actually, I think a doctor who drones on nonstop does stand a chance," Stephanie said sarcastically. Paul couldn't contain his outburst of laughter.

"A doctor?" he asked in disbelief. "Oh God, Steph. You've gotta be kidding."

"Not kidding. If you want proof, you can go ask him yourself. I'm sure he'd love to tell you all about his wonderful profession." Paul just smirked. "He's probably still in there."

"You abandoned your date?"

"More like escaped from."

"Wow," Paul began. "Never would have expected that kind of atrocious behavior from someone like you, with the patience of a saint."

"I do have one question, though."

"Hit me." Stephanie silently laughed to herself, fighting off the urge to physically smack him.

"Why did you laugh when I said he was a doctor?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. She anxiously awaited his answer, while watching him shrug a shoulder.

"Doctors aren't your type."

"And what makes you think that?"

"You go for the bad boys, Steph," Paul stated. She looked around innocently, batting her eyelashes.

"I can't help myself. They're just so dangerous and… sexy."

"Thanks," Paul replied arrogantly. This caused them to both give in to a fit of laughter.

Stephanie didn't know who she was without Paul. With him, she could truly be herself. She didn't need to impress him or pretend to listen to what he was saying. But now they were just merely friends. There was one question she was dying to ask him right now.

"How was your date?" Paul's head shot up at her question.

"It was okay. There wasn't much talking." Stephanie knew that was a lie.

"Really? Because when I looked over you were talking up a storm with blondie." An amused expression crossed Paul's face at her observation.

"You were spying on me?" he gasped. "Do I detect a hint of jealousy, McMahon?" He tapped her nose.

"Don't turn this around on me, just because you can't compete with a doctor," Stephanie retorted.

"Pshh…I know how to do CPR very well, thank you very much. Wanna see?"

"No, Paul."

"Damn. Anyways, back to how my date went," Paul continued.

"It's always about you, Levesque," Stephanie muttered, playfully rolling her eyes.

"Ignoring that. Back to your accusation, the only time there was much talking was when she was giving me advice on you," Paul admitted, looking down to his feet. Stephanie offered a smile.

"And what conclusion have you come to?" she prompted.

"Not much. Just that I'm absolutely, completely in love with you."

They stopped walking. She turned to face him, so she could really look into his hazel eyes. She needed him so much. Although he wanted to do so much more, Paul settled for dropping a gentle kiss on her forehead. This was all they could be for now…whatever that was.

"I miss you," she whispered into his chest. Paul used his big hand to stroke the hair on top of her head.

"I miss you, too," Paul responded. And he truly did miss her. Everything about her. Her scent, her touch, the way she woke him up too early, that adorable giggle only he could get out of her. He glanced at his watch.

"This is the part where we have to say goodbye, right?" she asked.

"Usually," he sighed.

"I don't want to."

"Then don't say goodbye, Steph. Just say 'see ya later' or something," Paul suggested, which caused Stephanie to let out one of her world famous giggles.

"Later doesn't work for me. So how about this. See you soon, Paul," Stephanie said thoughtfully.

"I'll count on it, McMahon."


	2. Chapter 2

I finally got around to updating this one, so yay! Heh, I think this was supposed to be dedicated to Erica...from like, a loooong time ago. So here ya go, bbz! And to everyone else, enjoy. :-D

* * *

She didn't even make an attempt to veil her displeasure. Why should she? Now that she was in the solitude of her own hotel suite, there was no reason to keep her emotions intact. She did that enough when in view of the public eye. So much that her lips were starting to ache from relentlessly upturning into that stupid, fake smile. How she had managed to wear it for so long was beyond her. She went around day in and day out pretending to be happy. Pretending that she wasn't secretly dying inside when she truly was. Now that Stephanie finally had time to herself, she planned to make good use of every sacred second. God knows she couldn't in the hectic world that was her life nowadays.

She paced around in circular motions on the plush carpet, flipping through the stapled heap of papers she held. It was the latest revision of the script for RAW this week. She tucked a curly lock of hair behind her ear before directing her attention to the content in her hands. Her eyes narrowed irritably as she scanned the words that had been scribbled in blue ink at the bottom of the page.

"Hunter…Steph…kiss," she murmured to herself. She added a discontent roll of the eyes, although there was no one present to see it. The more she read over this, the more her stomach twisted into uneasy knots. The nausea began to spread as the sudden urge to lie down overcame her. She wasn't sure how much more of this torture she could take. "You've got to be fucking kidding me…"

This had been going on for weeks now. Maybe even months. Hell, it had been half a year already.

It was completely understandable that to portray the roles of husband and wife on television, affectionate behavior needed to happen. And for the sake of the business, Stephanie had no problem with that. But her father and the writers were taking that concept to a whole new level. Week after week, she and Triple H would have to full on suck face with each other, share lengthy embraces, entice each other with gifts, and then temporarily separate which would ultimately lead to an intimate make-up segment. Just running through the routine in her head was draining. This wasn't some damn Nicholas Sparks novel, for Christ's sake! It was a wrestling show. And she was sick of cutting sappy promos that basically revolved around her pouring her heart out to her on-screen husband, Triple H.

Because none of those things she said were directed at him. They were intended to be heard by Paul Levesque, the man behind the character; the man who'd once stolen her heart, only to have their romance terminated by her all about business father. Well it may have benefited the business side of the situation, but now Stephanie was left to deal with the emotional fallout on her own. Week after week, she was an absolute wreck. She would reluctantly read through the script and cringe, thinking of the pain she would endure when the moment finally arrived. It seemed that with each "I love you" that she'd been forced to utter, her heart broke a teeny bit more.

The same questions that had been lingering in her head over the past couple months were now back in circulation. Why was her love life so complicated? Why did she have to fall head over heels in love with a professional wrestler of all people? Why did she end up with such unfortunate circumstances? But most of all, why was it so difficult to be around Paul now that they were just friends?

Well, the answer to that last one was present in the inquiry itself.

Stephanie wholeheartedly hated the thought of Paul and her being…pals. Chums. Amigos. Buddies. Not when there was so much underlying potential in their relationship. She squinted back the unshed tears. For a brief period of time, nothing had stopped them from being so much more. They didn't have to hold back and apprehension wasn't an issue. They were just a couple of kids exploring the beauty of newfound love.

But now? Now they were merely friends. And their friendship was nothing like it had once been when they'd first been acquainted. Back then, their shared laughter was innocent, their smiles were tentative, and their conversations were lighthearted. When the cameras were rolling, all diffidence had to be pushed aside and the romance dialed up. This new friendship they were testing out reeked of unease. They couldn't interact without backtracking to what almost was. Flirty banter was one hundred percent off limits. Touching him, even by accident, made her feel edgy. Her lips pressed to his might as well be mental suicide.

"Stupid, fucking kiss!" she hissed through gritted teeth.

In one swift movement, Stephanie hurled the papers to the ground. They scattered once hitting the carpet, but she hardly noticed. Burying her face in her hands, she whimpered. All she wanted were for things to be the way they used to. Was that really too much to ask? Apparently so, because here she was all alone. And she shouldn't be alone. It didn't feel right.

It seemed like forever ago that Paul would have been her company this evening. He would knock on her door the way in which he always did. Instantly, her ears and heart would fill with delight at the sound of his knuckles rapping against the wood. She would open the door only to reveal him standing there with that notorious, mischievous smirk glued to his face. He would be leaning casually against the doorframe, undoubtedly chewing some type of gum. Her heart thudded a bit quicker just envisioning the scene.

Never in her life did she see herself as being this girl. The girl who waited around and sobbed while the man she loved was hopelessly unattainable. That only happened in movies. Or so she thought. What was it that Paul did during these lonesome nights? Certainly he didn't lock himself up and drop tears over her. He wasn't like that. Maybe he had revisited his old ways of taking on the ring rats. Picking them up at some sleazy bar, where he ironically didn't drink and then invited them back to his room. He was a man. He had his needs and wants. She needed to accept that, no matter how much the concept sickened her.

In all honesty, the thought of him with another woman hurt her more than anything. It wasn't like she would know if he had entered a serious relationship or not. For obvious reasons, it was never a topic broached in any of their discussions. Too much awkwardness and resentment would be inspired. Chewing her bottom lip, she thought about it strenuously. What did they even talk about these days? Most of the time she found herself slipping away from their conversations. She would mute him out. Purely hearing his voice was agony at times. It was yet another faint reminder of what was so close but so out of reach.

Solemnly, her eyes drifted to the digital alarm clock. As she became aware of the time, another dose of frustration sank in. It was almost one in the morning and sleep was the last thing on her mind. She couldn't doze off even if she tried. God knows she needed the rest though. This travelling was certainly taking its toll on her body and mind.

Perhaps that was the root of her problem. Her schedule was so tight and tedious, leaving her with little time to let loose. To be human. With a slight smile forming on her lips, she padded over to the night stand and began to rummage through the top drawer. Stephanie tossed aside the insignificant hotel stationery and grabbed the list of closing times. Her eyes scanned furiously for her point of interest, before a satisfied smirk graced her features.

* * *

Paul Levesque couldn't help but feel outrageously out of place sitting at a bar. He wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand and sipped from whatever the hell he was drinking. He honest to God didn't know what it was. Nor did he care. Definitely some type of alcohol though. It made the pit of his stomach flood with heat as it settled. The bartender had initially claimed it was good for drinking away sorrows and kept hooking him up with refills ever since.

Wait, how long ago was since? Two hours? Three? Possibly four?

Well, it didn't even fucking matter. If he couldn't be with Stephanie, he was better off getting so wasted that he forgot her damn name. Her face, as well. And body. Bitterly, he chuckled to himself. Man, his thoughts were blunt as could be once you added a little alcohol to his system.

He took another swig of the unknown substance, desperately trying to convince himself that it tasted decent. Crinkling his nose, Paul sniggered. Who was he trying to kid? This shit was downright rancid! Now he was beginning to recall why he didn't drink in the first place.

Almost out of nowhere, her scent invaded his senses. It was that same perfume she always wore. He'd recognize it anywhere. It drove him wild and she knew it. Well, she used to know it.

Jerking his head to face her, he rubbed at his eyes just to confirm that this was real life and not some drunken hallucination.

"Hey," Stephanie said softly, keeping her eyes subtly averted from his. Instead she glared at the glass wrapped in his hand, making a hopeless effort to identify the precise liquid.

Paul shifted on the bar stool. "Hey," he managed to choke out.

His miserable tone expectedly mirrored hers. Jesus, they sounded like some divorced couple meeting up for the first time to reflect on where their marriage went wrong.

"You know, I swear there's some magnetic force that pulls us together. Everywhere I go…" Stephanie's voice trailed off to silence, before she gestured to him. "…there you are."

"Here I am," he reiterated. "Is that a good or a bad thing?"

She paused to think for a moment. "It's a damn frustrating thing."

"Tell me about it."

The bartender approached her to take her drink order, but she abruptly cut him off before he could speak. "I'll take whatever he's having." The man nodded and headed off to fetch her beverage.

Paul felt a bit guilty upon noticing the swollen bags beneath her somber, blue eyes. They were because of him. He knew it because he often woke with the same weary features due to her. In spite of his attempts to forget her, she was always in his thoughts. The number of sleepless nights he endured was hastily increasing. He saw her face everywhere. Heard her voice everywhere. She _was_ everywhere. Fuck, here she was now, sitting just a few feet away from him.

"Is it any good?" she pondered.

"Huh?"

"That," she stated, referring to his drink. "Does it taste good?"

"Fucking horrible," Paul admitted with a chuckle.

Was this what their friendship had reduced to? Making small talk over what was essentially nothing? Talking to Stephanie used to be so easy. They could ramble to one another for hours, whether it be in person or via telephone line. It just came naturally. What would seem like a few minutes had in fact been a few long hours. Now he was lost for words…and not in a good way. Now he felt like he was chatting with a stranger on the street, whom he had nothing in common with.

"So is Paul Levesque really at a bar or did hell freeze over?"

Relieved at her efforts to converse, his lips upturned into a lopsided smile. "Is Stephanie McMahon really wearing sweats in public? What, did Daddy disown you finally?" he retorted.

"Damn," she muttered jokingly as her drink arrived. She sipped at it and coughed, feeling the burning sensation in her throat. "This…is….gross!"

"I told you!" Briefly, he paused. "I….I miss you."

Stephanie's eyes softened. He didn't know what came over him. Instinct, maybe? But he just needed her to know. Paul needed her to know that regardless of what was going on, she was the only thing that ever crossed his mind. He was still madly in love with her and that wouldn't be changing anytime soon. He had tried. He earnestly did. Week after week, he would put himself out there on random dates – usually blind ones arranged by a friend. And each woman would be nearly flawless, but he would eventually find some trivial reason to not see her again. Even if it was just a simple mannerism. It dawned on him in due course that he was simply making excuses. Pathetic ones, too. He only wanted Stephanie. In his eyes, there wasn't one imperfect thing about her. Maybe that was just love talking though.

"I miss you, too," she at last confessed, sighing. If he was willing to put all the cards on the table, it was only fair that she did the same. "A lot, actually. My life feels so empty without you. It's funny, whenever I'm cold, I blame it on the fact that I'm not in your arms."

Paul glanced downwards. "My arms do miss your presence."

"This demotion to being friends is harder than we thought."

"You can say that again," he uttered in agreement. "It's like telling a pro-athlete to go play for a college team…or something."

"Dork," she coughed, ever so conspicuously. His often irrelevant metaphors were a constant source of amusement and one of the many things she adored about him. Those and his God awful pick-up lines. She actually missed hearing them. The expression of mock hurt on his face made her giggle though. Stephanie poked him in his stomach teasingly. "I miss this. Being us. The way we used to be."

"Then don't change," Paul advised. "You don't change and neither will I."

"But…we can't be together."

"Forget about that, Steph. I want you in my life. Just…" He paused, allowing his voice to trail off while his hand found hers. "…do what feels natural, babe."

She stared at their joined hands, exhaling deeply.

"You do realize that my dad's gonna blow his fucking lid, right?" He bit down on his bottom lip to stop himself from grinning like an idiot. "And he may disown me for real, you do realize that, right?" He said nothing. "You could lose your job, Paul. What if you end up working at Wendy's again like when you were a teenager? Oh God, you'd have to wear an apron and a hair net and…"

"Hush," he whispered, placing his index finger against her moving lips until her voice died down. "You talk too much, McMahon. That hasn't changed."

Smirking, Stephanie grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away from her face. She arched one eyebrow curiously.

"And you're still an ass. And a dork."

"Well, now that we've got that settled, can we…make out?" Paul asked cheekily, earning him a light smack to the chest.

"Nope. You should know by now that I don't give anything up on the first date, Levesque," she replied. He jutted out his bottom lip as a feeble attempt to gain sympathy. "However, the second date is completely different."

He shook his head disbelievingly.

"You're such a bitch, McMahon. An evil bitch."

"Do you want me to me to postpone it to the third date?" she questioned, tilting her head to one side.

Paul remained silent for a second, as if he actually had shit to consider here.

"So…" he began nonchalantly, "you free tomorrow night?"


End file.
